


pretty

by softkunkun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Choking, Dom/sub, Hyung Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Punishment, Smut, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, hhh - Freeform, i regret making this, i want to die, its mostly yukhei getting punished, plz don't read this lmao, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkunkun/pseuds/softkunkun
Summary: ten thinks yukhei is ignoring him. so the older sets his toys up then punishes his babyboy.





	pretty

**Author's Note:**

> ye 2nd fanfin here
> 
> and still don't know how to fucking write

ten knows everything about yukhei. even when he knows he's been ignored today. 

he goes to their shared room, setting up all of his favorite toys to use on the boy. and there are some yukhei hates.

once he got all of the toys set, he waited till yukhei came, which didnt take long. the boy hummed innocently before going to their room only to find the sex toys ten and him use. it was perfectly set up.

he sighed before walking up to it to put the objects away. 

but when he walked further, a door was shut behind him and was perfectly locked. the younger jumped and looked behind him to find ten smirking.  
"t-ten? can y-"  
but he didn't get to finish his sentence and was cut off by a strong push and on the bed. yukhei whimpered at the pain, opening his eyes to see ten looking at him with a cold expression. the younger let out a small smile but ten didn't move nor spoke. not until ten kissed the red lips before yukhei even knew.

he was everywhere. his lips moved to his neck, his jawline and even to his ear, whispering nothings in it.

the younger did nothing exept moan between the make out session.

then, the older took off their shirts and pants till they were naked. yukhei groaned at the sudden cold air blowing at his body.

"on your knees"

"but why?"

"pls babe."

yukhei got on his knees on the cold, hard floor. yukhei waited which seemed like hours but the older manages to speak.

"I'm gonna fuck your mouth ."

yukhei widen his eyes from the words that came from his hyung's mouth. fuck his mouth? it hurted. 

"open wide."

the younger opened up so ten's size would go in.

without warning, ten already thrusts in, hitting the rapper's back throat causing to gag.

the older grabs a handful hair from yukhei's soft brown hair and pushes it back and foward. yukhei knew enough, if he disobeys doing whatever ten says to him, he'll punish him. hard.

ten fastens his pace without knowing that the younger is crying. it felt so good, but it hurts. he manages to keep up and make his hyung good. his throat was burning. it hurted like hell. he wanted it. he wanted ten's cum in his mouth. what felt like hours, the older came in the rapper's mouth, covered with cum. "open your pretty mouth baby" the taller opened his mouth, cum overflowing out of his mouth. yukhei closed his mouth and swallowed it. he coughed before showing he swallowed the older's cum in one go. "good job" yukhei gave a small smile before he was thrown on the bed. he was very light, so ten could carry the taller man. "turn around." and the rapper did. he turned himself around and let his face go on the soft pillow. ten grabbed the toys, grabbing the first one. "this is for kissing jungwoo." a handcuff was cuffed onto his hands behind his back. it was tight. but not too tight so it wouldn't hurt his wrist. "this is for walking away from me to doyoung." the smaller put on a collar with a leash on it so he could pull on the younger. "this is for hugging taeyong." he put a soft blindfold on him, covering the younger's eyes. something yukhei hated. all he could see was nothing but darkness. "this is for sleeping with johnny." he took a vibrator out and slowly placed it in the small hole. yukhei let out a small moan since it was right on his prostate. "this is for letting jaehyun kissing you." he put a cock ring on him. yukhei knew it won't feel good. it was his second least favorite. "and this for ignoring me." a hard pull was made when ten pulled the leash, making the rapper choke. ten placed a hand on yukhei's throat. the younger trembled, he knew if he made one small move, he'll end up getting choked by ten. the older placed dark bruises on yukhei's back and neck. the purple hickeys were scattered on the male's neck and chest. the younger was too busy paying attention to ten putting more hickeys on him, that ten eventually tighten his grip on yukhei's neck, choking the tall boy. he didn't want to hurt his baby so he soften it. yukhei let out choked sobs and could do nothing but feel pleasure and pain. ten loosen his grip and yukhei fell back down on the bed. after the small silence, ten turned on the vibrator, earning a loud moan from his yukhei's mouth. his mouth is wide open, letting out nonstop moans. yukhei bit his lips, but ten leaned closer to the younger. "let it all out yukhei. I want to hear you. unless, you want to be more punished." yukhei shook his head, showing ten he didn't want no more. ten chuckled before caressing the younger's face. "i'm leaving now. don't cum." yukhei couldn't even come because of the cock ring. before that, ten closed the door, leaving the younger moaning out his name. over and over again. ~ a door was opened, the younger kept on moaning. he didn't care who it was. luckily it was just ten. the older smirked at his art. his yukhei was sweaty, his hair sticking up in every direction, moaning his name, tongue sticking out, and his knees getting all weak for being on it. he walked up to the younger before touching his back. the cold hands made yukhei shiver and bit his lips. "keep on moaning baby." "i- please." "hm? please what?" "fuck me..." "what again? i didn't hear that correctly. say it louder baby." "fuck me!" "aw really? beg for it slut." yukhei really wanted him, so he did. "I wa-want your dick in me! i want you to choke me while you do! fuck me till I pass out!!" ten chuckled at the younger. and yes, he was already turned on by that. he took his pants and boxers off till he was all naked. "yukhei, remember your safety word. ok?" the younger nodded and turned away. "n-nct." "there you go." the older lined himself, going in with a small moan that came from yukhei's mouth. "f-faster!" already, he went faster and harder on yukhei. he pulled the younger's hair, getting a louder moan from the rapper. and after a few more thrusts, both of them came. yukhei plopped down on the bed, heavily breathing. "come on, let's take a shower." "ok." ten turned on the shower and getting in the tub. he rinsed the younger and showered him with love. as soon as they were done, yukhei was too tired to even walk, so instead, he fell on the bed. he didn't even reach his pillow. more like, ten had to pick his body and move it to the pillow. when he did do it, snores were heard from the smaller. "yukhei your so pretty."

**Author's Note:**

> stream boy with luv okie?


End file.
